leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS297
Mewtwo Comes Through (Japanese: 反乱のチャクラ Rebellious ) is the 297th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot awakens in the Team Rocket airship, confused as to why he's in a Team Rocket uniform. He quickly remembers what Sird told him before he was knocked unconscious and notices lying down next to him. jumps out of his and smiles at Giovanni. As he remembers the statue in the Viridian Gym, Silver realizes that Giovanni is his father. Silver flashes back to his time as a Masked Child servant of Pryce, the Masked Man. At one point, asked Pryce why they were picked as Masked Children. Although he finds it pointless asking why, Pryce states that they were picked for three specific reasons. The first is gender, from which three of each were picked. The second is age, which meant the children had to be picked from a young age with a three-year difference between each to prevent the chance of a rebellion. The last is ones birthplace and natural talent, which meant that Silver was picked because Pyrce knew his family and where he was born. Silver assumes that Giovanni was looking for him so that he can make him a successor to Team Rocket. Depressed, Silver reveals to Sneasel that he often dreams of being home like Green. He describes the place as being sunny and filled with tame Pokémon, just like 's house was. Silver claims that his dreams of being part of the light will never happen because the darkness keeps pulling him away from it. Although he accepts this, Silver refuses to acknowledge Giovanni, the leader of an evil organization, as his father. Silver attempts to leave, but Giovanni grabs his arm and tries to stop him. Meanwhile, on the battlefield, Sird notices that knows that she is withholding information about 's origins. Sird claims that her story is finished and suggests that Yellow pry the remaining information from Organism No. 2 with her powers. She states that it's useless, as they have already reunited Giovanni with Silver. Sird and Orm begin tearing up at the assumption that Silver and Giovanni are having a family reunion. Suddenly, a large quake surges through the airship, which means that someone is piloting it. The airship tilts over, which knocks everyone off of it. manages to save itself, , and Yellow with its spoon while Red grabs Organism No. 2 to prevent it from falling. Red assumes that it's part of Team Rocket's schemes, but Mewtwo notes that Sird and Orm look surprised as well. Sird notes that the ship is on autopilot, which must mean that someone has hijacked the airship. The culprit is revealed to be Carr, who managed to get out of the storeroom with his hacking skills. Carr claims that he doesn't care if Red was backed into a corner and Giovanni is reunited with his son, and that he will crush everyone on the ship into pieces, intending to become the next leader of Team Rocket. Major events * meets his father, for the first time. * It is revealed why Pryce picked the Masked Children. * Carr tries to kill everyone on board the Team Rocket airship. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * (flashback) * * (fantasy) * * * Masked Man/Pryce (flashback) * Will (flashback) * Karen (flashback) * Carr * Orm * Sird * Sham/ (flashback) * Carl/ (flashback) Pokémon * ( ) * ( 's; fantasy) * ( ; fantasy) * ( ; fantasy) * ( 's; fantasy) * ( ; Red Gyarados; flashback and fantasy) * ( / ; 's) * (Will's; flashback) * (Karen's; flashback) * (Carl's; flashback) * (Sham's; flashback) * (Sird's) * (Sird's) * (Orm's) * (Orm's) * ( ) Trivia Errors * In the magazine version of this round, the gap between the ages of the Masked Children was mistakenly labeled as two years instead of three. This was fixed in the volume version and the ages of Will, Karen, Sham, and Carl were altered to fit this change. In other languages |zh_cmn= |vi = Chakra nổi loạn |fr = }} de:Kapitel 297 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS297 zh:PS297